Remember Everything
This the first quest and is designed to teach you the interface and how to survive. You start in Nikel Learning to Loot 1) "I don't remember anything. Nobody in here. I have to find someone!" * Place to go : Intact house 2) This house was abandoned a long time ago. I hope there is something to eat here. * Tap 'Location' * Tap 'Search' to get some items you will be told to search till the Intact house has nothing left you will see items appear on the ground. then you will be prompted to pick them all up. How to Eat 3) I'm starving. Maybe I could get my memory back if I ate something? * Open inventory * Choose the Canned beef * Tap eat 4) From Looking around I can see that this town is abandoned If I want to f find people I have to get more food * Go to Canteen 5) When I came closer to the canteen I heard dogs bark in the distance. I should hurry up!. * Search Canteen * Take all items found You will be prompted to explore and tap search till it has nothing left (2 times) you will see items appear on the ground. then you will be prompted to pick them all up. 6) The sun has already reach its zenith, In a few hours the streets will be full of beasts, a lot more dangerous than dogs. I have to find some stuff to make a camp out of town! * Go to construction site 7) This construction site looks promising. Here, I'll find something to make a camp * Search Construction site You will be prompted to explore and tap search till it has nothing left (3 times) you will see items appear on the ground. then you will be prompted to pick them all up. Making a fire 8) I can't stay here any longer. I have to get away from this town before the dogs or damned rats find me! * Go to your destination * Find a paper in your inventory and craft a tinder from it. * Survival Skill+15 You need to move our side of town and then go to your inventory and select paper and then use the tinder task to make tinder. This will also give you Survival Skill level 1 9) I think I can make it burn I'll try to do it * Find the firewood in your inventory and kindle a fire. * Make a Campfire Cooking 10) This water is stinking. I have to boil it I"ll use a can as a saucepan. * Find the dirty water in your inventory * Tap the button boil , it is placed below the button "Drink" (if your out of water you can find it in craters within the city One of them is near the canteen) You need to have Dirty water x5 if you have not used any you should have x3 already so you need to boil two more. 11) I could boil some buckwheat.A hot meal is exactly what I need now. * Find the Buckwheat in your inventory * Tap the button "Boil" Make weapons 12) I don't want to hide myself every time I hear a strange noise. I"ll find a gun next time. and until then I should try to make some weapons using my stuff. * make Flint blade x2 * Mechanics Skill +10 Get to your inventory and find the Flint in your inventory and click the "Work up" button to make a Flint blade you need two of them so you will need press it again. Once complete you will get Mechanical Skill level 1 13) * Open Schemes tap * Choose the mechanics Category * open the scheme for a Flint axe and craft it * do the same with Flint knife. you need both items to complete the schemes tab in under Inventory if you have closed it. By this time you will be nearing full hunger so if you have not already eaten your "cooked buckwheat" eat it now before the next step. Building a home 14) Nice Axe! With it, I feel really safe. and now I have to make a place to sleep. * Find a Flint Axe in your inventory and tap the "Chop wood" * Collect Firewood x15 * you will almost have 10 pieces so one chop should be enough. 15) I get enough wood for a hut of branches.I can start building it now. Open schemes and choose survival and sleect scheme of Hut of branches and build it 16) It's a really good hut of branches - it protects me from wind! I'm going to have to rest now, and tomorrow, I'll find people. Fortunately, I know what to do in such situations. Otherwise, I could sleep on a cold concrete floor, filching from every noise! * Eat and drink something * Tap the sleep button (HINT: Rest in camp) * Go to Zapolyarny In a camp with a fire and a hut of branches your character needs less time for sleeping Before you leave your camp fire it is best to cook and eat till your hunger and thirst are near zero. then cook 1-2 more buck wheat so you can eat later. Also boil all the dirty water you have as pure water is better for you than dirty I'm a survivor! 17) Now your on your own, good Luck Some advice for last: ''- Figures on the top show your characters state. tap on the icon in front of figure to know more'' - In the next towns and cities there will be a high radiation level pay attention to it don't let it rise more than 30 ''- Try not to move or search at night; you can break your limbs'' ''- Get more food and water before starting a long trip'' ''- Your character can faint if you don't let him to have a rest in time'' - Don't get close to the water if you don't have a raft - Think about what you're doing before you act and you'll live longer... The advice it gives is good to all new starters as you progress you will learn what can be bent and what don't apply when you have some items. The Quest is complete You now have Searching of truth quest Trivia this was introduced at v.433 at the same time the lighthouse was removed. Category:Quests